And So He Whispered
by Mahna
Summary: If he told himself the truth, he knew it was wrong. He knew he wasn't supposed to fall so far. He wasn't supposed to have fallen into 'His' web...But he did..Believable!Dark!Harry. Smart!Evil!Voldemort. Full Summary and Warnings inside.
1. Future Glimpses & Nightmare's Awakening

** A/U:** So..here we go. An attempt at a chaptered story..crosses fingers My style of writing is a bit odd, but I hope anyone who takes the time to read can at least appreciate it..for good, or bad. Also, please feel free to review, even if it is in criticism..Flames, though, shall be deleted..Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway claim to own Harry Potter, belonging to J.K.Rowling, nor do I in anyway claim to own any other familiar faces in this story. It is purely fan-written for entertainment.

**Warnings!: **Small mentions of 'Incest' later in the story, along with torture, semi-consensual hinted sexual activities, slash(male/male) relationships, mind games, character death, attempted suicide, self-harm behavior, and overall dark tones. A dark, twisted story not to be taken lightly. You have been warned.

**Summary:** If he told himself the truth, he knew it was wrong. He knew he wasn't supposed to fall so far. He wasn't supposed to be so corrupted, or have fallen into 'His' web so easily..But he was..He did...And theres no way to escape once you're in. Featuring a believable!dark!Harry, and an intelligent!evil!Voldemort. Warnings Inside.

* * *

Future Glimpses and Nightmare's Awakening.

He knew it was wrong. Oh yes, he knew. His soul was being torn from it, his mind was cracking..oddly enough, though, his heart felt like this was right. And you're supposed to follow you're heart, right? At least..Thats what he told himself. Forced himself to believe as he watched the old castle burn, the place he had called home for 7 years, simply burn to the ground. He tried to convince himself it wasn't tragic, that it wasn't wrong. Even when it was. Even when he could've done something.

A hard hand fell on Harry Potter's shoulder, a sinister grin on it's owner's face. Cold, harsh words spilled out of the perverse smile, a twisted mockery of affection, even still as it's long, thing fingers drove into the cloaked flesh.

"Well done..."

* * *

2 Years Earlier.

'It was a hot summer', Harry thought to himself, as he quietly rose from his hiding place behind the bushes, underneath one of the many open windows of his 'Aunt' and 'Uncle's'. 'And calm', he reflected, 'At least by Muggle standards'. True, he hadn't expected Voldemort to make any moves so soon after his ressurection, but still..

The teen glanced around the block while he stretched out, taking in the identical houses with their perfectly cut lawns. Truth be told, he hated it. After having seen the Magical world, it all seemed so mundane, to ordinary..Like the people were purposly trying to bore each other to death. As he headed down the street, knowing it best to avoid the Dursley's as much as possible, he caught himself, not for the first time, wishing he hadn't had to come back to this place. Dumbledore had even refused to tell him why he was stuck back here!..The old man refused to tell him anything, and had even managed to get his 'friend's' in on it, if the cold letters were anything to go by.

He snorted lightly to himself, his legs carrying him off to some familiar place while he thought on his friends. The most he had gotten from them all summer had been, "I can't tell you where we are, but 'Mione is coming here too soon. Hope to see you soon, don't let those Muggles get to you!", and that had been a good one.

He snorted to himself again, lifting his head to quickly glance over where his feet had taken him. The old playground. It was mostly useless now, Dudley's gang having destroyed much of it, but a solitary swing remained somewhat intact. Absent mindedly, he walked over and sat down on it, his feet starting to swing him back and fourth..only to land flat on the ground as the old, battered swing finally gave way.

Muttering to himself, he stood and brushed himself off, as little good it did for the oversized clothes; they still looked completely awful. Realizing the lost cause, he fell back down to the ground. Once he had found a (somewhat) comfortable position to sit in, he turned his mind back to Ron and Hermione. Part of him wondered if they had really believed him about Voldemort's return. Hermione would probably believe him..but Ron..

The teen suddenly pushed himself up from the rocky ground, having heard a sudden loud bang..Like a car back-shooting..or..Apparition? He hadn't been stupid enough to not notice the guards on him, even if they thought he hadn't noticed, but as far as he had known, he'd never heard one of them Apparate like that. It made him more than slightly uneasy.

His feet had him walking back to Number 4 before his mind had time to even agree that, yes it was best to get away from there and that his legs needed to be moving faster. Much faster. He didn't know why, but something gave him a bad feeling about the sound, something completely outside paranoia.

Of course though, the next morning an entire neighborhood, almost right next to Harry's, would find itself on the front of 'The Daily Prophet' under the ominous title, "Dementor Attack on Muggle Neighborhood, Ministry Loosing Control?". Harry in question would not hear a word of this untill the next day.

The next morning, Harry woke up with his scar burning, and an irate owl at his window. Pushing aside the pain, the teen quickly bolted up from his small bed and opened the window to let the owl in, afraid of the consequences of one of the neighbor's seeing such an 'odd' thing at their perfectly normal house..

The owl itself, a pretty little tawny thing, went and drank uninvited from Hedwig's waterbowl after Harry had taken it's letter. It was lucky for the Tawny that Hedwig had yet to return from hunting, and was so unable to protest the strange owl drinking from 'Her' waterbowl. Not that she was territorial, or anything..

Quickly opening the letter, Harry found himself looking down at a simple 1 sentence note..

_The Hatchling is being released when the greatest star is fading._

The code was awful, and so easy to decipher..but he knew what it ment. He was getting out of here, and at dusk too if he had read it right. It was earlier than normal..almost suspiciously so..but he was just glad to be free. Free from his awful 'Family'..

Still though..he couldn't help but wonder why he was being moved barely a month after the summer break had started..


	2. Escaping the Cage

A/U: And here goes Chapter 2. And yes..My chapters are short, but I will try to update everyday, if not every other day. And while it all starts off slow..have patience. Cheers.

* * *

Escaping the Cage

By the time dusk had started to fall, Harry had already managed to pack away, more pull out, what little he had in his room. He always kept his wand with him, and his invisibility cloak and his parents' scrapbook had been hidden underneath the loose floorboard. Everything else though, was still in his trunk. Locked away by his dear 'Family' in the cupboard as soon as they had reluctantly taken him back 'home'.

He scoffed at this thoughts, absentmindedly watching the door, wondering when Dumbledore would come get him. This wasn't his home..Hogwarts was, if anything. Even after the events last year, he had his friends there, and he was free from the Dursleys. What more could he have asked for in a home, right?

Out of nowhere, the teen heard the small 'creak' of the infamous 8th step up the stairs. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything he could on him. Not like that was still much.

The door pushed open, revealing 10 or 12 human shapes. Most of the people he couldn't recognize, specifically a strange girl with bubble-gum pink hair and a tall dark-skinned man wearing what Harry strongly suspected to be African style based robes. He did manage to pick out a few knowable faces though, specifically Lupin, looking worse for the wear, and what he hoped was the real Mad-Eye Moody.

When Harry didn't say anything to their intrusion, Mad-Eye ground out, "Didn't you learn a thing Potter! Constant Vigilance, you never know if we could be Death Eaters in disguise."

"Honestly Mad-Eye," Lupin muttered, turning to Harry as a smile appeared on his face. "Its nice to see you Harry, are you ready to go?"

"Almost.." The teen looked carefully at the group, Moody had been right, their mood as a whole seemed subdued. A couple of the people would have their eyes constantly swishing side to side, as if searching..But searching for what? He quickly cast the thought of his mind, shaking his head. "My trunk is locked in the cupboard though, under the stairs." At Mad-Eye's harsh look, he quickly pulled out his wand and added, "I've got my wand though."

The pink-haired girl nodded and headed back down the stairs, a loud crash showing that she may have fallen instead of walked down them. "Tonks, be quiet. We can't wake the muggles, if they find out we're here, it will blow the whole operation."

"Operation?" Harry muttered out loud. This seemed so over the top, just for moving him.

"Moving you to headquarters Harry. It was surprising how many people voluntered,-" Lupin started, but was quickly quieted by the teen's glare.

"Headquarters? What is going on? You keep me locked up here all summer without a single bit of news, giving me those short letters, and expect me to just nod and accept everything when a bunch of people I hardly know come to take me to some strange 'Headquarters'?" Harry was fuming. How could they do this, how could they expect him to just blindly go with it?

Moody grabbed Harry's shoulder, shoving him outside the door and down the stairs. "Now is not the time to have a temper tantrum boy. Talk to Dumbledore if it bothers you, but you're slowing us down right now." The old ex-Auror tapped his wand over Harry's head, muttering a spell under his breath, and the boy had the feeling of someone cracking an egg over his head.

"Hes right, Harry." Remus added quietly. "We need to be hurrying. I'm sure Tonks has you're trunk by now, lets get outside."

Put down, Harry followed the group outside, absent-mindedly noting the pink haired girl he saw earlier must be this 'Tonks' person. Out on the sidewalk, he noticed a line of brooms. They weren't seriously going to fly to this Headquarters, were they?

As if answering his thoughts, Moody grunted out,"Everyone take a broom, and remember to stay in formation around Potter. If one of us gets shot down, keep flying! We can't let them get the boy."

Shaken, Harry mumbled out, "Thats not likely, right? Whos 'them'?" Looking down at his broom he noticed his legs were mostly see through, wondering if thats what the 'egg' feeling had been.

"Stop scaring him Mad-Eye." 'Tonks' said, turning to smile at Harry. "Don't worry about it Harry, he's just paranoid that the clouds will attack him."

"Nymphodora! Hurry up will you. Did you get the trunk?" The old Auror retorted.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphodora." Her hair flashing a firey red, before she realized where she was and nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

"Lets stop wasting time then and go!" hurridly, the grizzlied ex-Auror kicked off from the ground on his broom. Everyone else quickly trying to catch up to him to stay in the paranoid man's formation.

In the back of Harry's mind, he grinned. He was free, and he was flying away free. He wasn't looking forward to the end of the trip, but anything was better than the Dursleys..He might even get his answers.


	3. Anger to Simmer

A/U: Again..sorry for short chapters. Its for a very personal reason actually..shrugs Dear Lord someone reviewed though!  
Thanks Rururr, glad you've liked it so far. I'll keep updating it as long as at least one person seems to like..but rambling aside, here we go again.

* * *

Anger to Simmer

When the group had landed, Harry had thought little of it, though he was glad it had finally ended. As much as he enjoyed the freedom, it had been freezing, and it wasn't the same with having to keep pace with so many others. He had quietly taken in his surroundings, only to find it a, somewhat, normal Muggle area. Conveying his confusion, the teen glanced up at Moody with the question of what the hell was going on, only to find the ex-auror's peircing gaze already focused on him. He shievered, the question dropping on the tip of his tongue. Why was Mad-Eye looking at him like that? It was almost..accusing? Maybe he was just imagining it.

Thankfully though, it was answered a few tense secounds later by Remus. "This is Headquarters, Harry. It may not seem like much, but.." He pulled out a slim, torn piece of paper and handed it over to Harry. "This should help with that. Read it, quickly, and then focus on what you read."

Trying to convince himself he had imagined Mad-Eye's look, the raven haired teen had distractedly taken the paper. Reading it over, he found himself even more confused.

_The Location of The Order of the Phenoix is located at Number 12 Grimauld Place._

The note was in a spindly script, which Harry slowly placed as being Dumbledore's handwriting. What was 'The Order of the Phenoix', though? Was this the infamous 'Headquarters' that had been mentioned earlier? Before he could re-read to be sure he had read it correctly, the note burst into bright quick flames, leaving not even ashes behind. No other option, he glanced up trying to find the building. Number 10, 11..13? Before he could even get the question out though, he noticed a building appearing between Numbers 11 and 13. Number 12.

With a sigh, he let himself be pushed forward into the house. The night kept getting odder and odder, and non of his questions answered. In the back of his mind, he noted a loud bang and some arguing, followed by a loud screeching sound he was sure was some species of owl. He was quickly distracted from it though at the sight of an approaching Sirius. Harry's heart gave a little jump, and he rushed forward to hug his Godfather.

Sirius smiled warmly at Harry, and pointed behind Harry at the comotion at the door, which the teen had previously been paying little attention to. "She's at it again." He whispered to Harry, winking as he turned to the rest of the people at the door, trying to silence the source of the noise..A portrait of an old woman, who bore quite a similarity to Sirius. "What set her off now? We only just got her to shut up after Fred and George decided to try and blast her from the wall."

"Who is she-" before Harry could even finish his question, he was cut off by Moody. "Tonks thought it wise to make a rucus and knock over the umbrella stand." With a grunt, the ex-auror pointed his want at the noisy portrait, going off about 'Blood Traitors' and how someone was going to 'Show them all wrong' Harry noted, and successfully managed to pull back curtains that had been around said picture, back over it.

Before any of what had just happened manage to sink in, Harry was ushered down a long, somewhat grimy wall, towards a door. There were loud voices behind it, arguing over something...Which ceased as soon as the door was pushed open and Harry pushed in. It was a large room, with an excessivly large table pushed into the center, an oven stashed in the background. A kitchen? Around the table were roughly 15 people. He only recognized a few faces, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Snape, Dumbledore...What was going on? He also noticed a bit late, with a hint of sadness, that Sirius had completely disregarded his half-finished question about the odd portrait back at the door. He hadn't even asked him how he was.

The odd silence, lasting only a few secounds, was quickly broken when Molly had quickly gotten up from her seat at the table and rushed over to Harry. A worried scowl on her face as she muttered, "There you are! How have you been Harry dear?" before he even got a chance to answer, she had turned to the group behind the teen in the hallway, his 'escort'. "Did anything happen on the way, are you all alright?"

The group nodded a positive, Moody grunting something out about how it had been to quiet.

Harry, frustrated, turned to Dumbledore, at the head of the table, who had been watching with a frown on his face, the infamous 'twinkle' in his eyes faded. "What is going on? Where are we, why did am I here so early in the summer?" He practically yelled at the old wizard. The room grew deathly quiet, all eyes on him.

He was about to repeat the questions, when he noticed everyone staring at him, as though speechless. Ms. Weasly turned to him and muttered, "Ask Hermione and Ron, dear. They should be in Ron's room, you'll be sharing it with him..Down the hallway and up the stairs..third door on the left." He was pushed out of the room, the group in the hallway moving to the side to let him pass.

No other options, the teen walked angrily down the hallway. Stopping at the portrait on the way, and feeling vindictive, kicked the wall underneath it. He could've sworn he heard a soft laugh from it as he hurried up the stairs. Hermione and Ron would tell him. They would have to.


	4. Anger Only Deepens

**A/U:** Thanks for the support from my two reviewers, Rururr and jc52185, for giving me a reason to actually keep writing this past the boring start. Now we get to see it actually pick up, and with it, my chapters should increase in length..I'll try at least. Like I said in Chapter 3, its a personal reason they're so short. If I ever/when I finish this, I'll more than likely condense chapters to make it all flow better. Without further adu though, here's Chapter 4.

* * *

Anger only Deepens...

Harry glanced up at the door. It was the one Ms. Weasley had directed him too, and while there was no other place he could go, he was hesitant about opening it. He could hear the soft voices of his 'friends' Hermione and Ron, most likely talking freely about something he wouldn't be told. It angered him, more than the abrupt dismissal downstairs, more than the scarce letters. Deep down, he knew it was somehow wrong to feel angry at them..that he should look forward to the information they could and most likely would give him. He wasn't looking all that far deep down though.

The raven haired teen thrust the door open, catching Hermione and Ron looking at him, traces of some odd emotion..fear?..in their eyes, before they stood up and rushed over to him.

"Harry!" Hermione muttered, for a second seeming like she was going to try to hug him, having thought better of it after seeing his face. Instead, she nervously cupped her hands in front of her. An openly worried expression on her face as she turned to Ron, who seemed to not have the girl's insight on Harry's mood.

Said red head walked up to Harry and, to the teens' shock and dismay, said loudly with a smile on his face. "Hey Harry! Sorry about the letters over the summer.." at a harsh glare from Harry, he quickly added, "Dumbledore told us not to be to descriptive, mate. Its not our faults."

Harry's glare deepened, his eyes darkening at his 'friend's' words. So they were that willing to listen to Dumbledore, that they would leave a friend so completely in the dark. They could've found a way, but they had simply followed the old man's words like sheep. It sickened him, and added fuel to the fire that was the teen's growing anger. He gritted out, "So you didn't try to find a way, just gave up and sent those pathetic things? Thanks, guys." At the others' thrown looks, he quickly added, "At least tell me now, then. Why am I here now, or even where is here?"

Ron looked pleadingly up at Hermione, urging her to answer instead of him. Exasperated by Ron, she hurriedly said, "Its not like that Harry, we tried to find a way..but Dumbledore..And this is Sirius's home, house. Its the Headquarters of 'The Order of the Phenoix'." At the raven haired teens uncomprehending look, she quickly added, "Its a secret order built by Dumbledore during Vol-..You-Know-Who's first reign, to fight against him."

Harry supposed it made sense, but she had neglected to tell him why he was here..which the girl seemed to remember a secound later, a soft blush on her face as she muttered, "..and you're here because of the Dementor attack..I thought you would've known that by now..but Harry-"

She was cut off as Harry's mind seemingly blanked. Dementor attack? He hadn't heard anything about it..then again..the Ministry was sure to have covered it up from the Muggles. Still though, why had no one downstairs answered those seemingly simple questions, why had they ignored him? The anger that had been quietly subsiding was growing again at his thoughts. He had seen Voldemort rise again, faced him so many times. Why was he left out of the loop, when the two seemingly 'unimportant' teenagers in front of him had done so much less, yet somehow seemed to know all the answers.

While the raven haired teen had been thinking, the room had grown silent. This was broken quickly as the teen's quiet, seething voice spoke, "Leave."

The room's other two occupants looked at him as though he had gone insane. Ron being slightly braver than Hermione..or more stupid..quickly yelling in protest, "What do you mean? This is my room too, Harry. Just because you're throwing a hissy-" He was stopped by Harry's glare. It was evil, pure hate..It didn't belong on his face.

"Leave." He repeated, his magic acting in a rare burst of accidental magic, causing the room's temperature to drop rapidly. This time, neither Ron nor Hermione hesitated, and quickly walked out of the room. Harry's wild magic snapping the door locked and shut tightly behind them.

After the two had left, the teen punched his hand against the wall. He hardly even felt it, as it formed a giant hole in the unfortunate wall. At least..until 2 seconds later, when he started to regret it as he noticed the skin on his hand flaked and bleeding, the pain starting to reach his mind. With a scowl, he sat down on one of the beds that had been in the room. Compared to everything else in it, they were the only even somewhat clean surface.

Looking down at his hand, he sat in thought. How dare they do that, just everything. How could they tell them, and not him? How could they ignore him as they had..how could..they do any of that? Somewhere in his thoughts, he absent mindedly noticed a loud pounding on the door, but ignored it. If whoever it was wanted in enough, they could wait. If he thought his anger odd, he thought nothing of it. Thought nothing of how different it was that instead of dispersing, the hatred and betrayal and pure rage stayed with him, clinging to him desperately. He would later regret it..perhaps.

Eventually his thoughts shifted to dreams, of which Harry would remember nothing of once he awoke. Nothing except a cold smile and deep, burning red eyes.


End file.
